


【好兆头】 Miracle

by AllonsyGeronimo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyGeronimo/pseuds/AllonsyGeronimo
Summary: 纪念我好兆头的唯一一个脑洞
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【好兆头】 Miracle

末日后的第一百天，他们俩在第n次被法国餐厅的服务生认成情侣之后，克罗利终于反应过来，这都已经六千年了。  
他们俩总是帮衬着对方，一起经历了（也算是对抗了）世界末日，为这个有意思的星球争取到了不知道还有多久的时间，各自去过天堂和地狱见过对方的上司，又在末日之后继续以前的生活。  
这都已经六千年了，克罗利终于反应过来，他该有点动作了。好不容易让天使承认了他们是“朋友”（尽管天使还是会一再强调自己是天使而他是恶魔）和他其实真的喜欢他，身为恶魔的他怎么能就此停手呢。况且距离世界末日已经过去了整整一百天，虽然不能和六千年相提并论，但是对这个小星球上的生物来说一百天已经很长很长。更何况地球人都能看出来他们是情侣，亚茨拉斐尔这么聪明的天使一定也看得出来。  
克罗利看着对面专心吃可丽饼的天使又给自己倒了杯酒，顺手也给天使添了一些，天使忙着对付可丽饼，酒也就刚开始等可丽饼的时候喝了两小口。克罗利靠在椅背上酝酿着一会儿应该怎么开口，还没等他想好整个流程，对面心满意足的天使就已经放下空无一物的酒杯，用餐巾仔细擦了擦嘴。  
他什么时候喝完的！克罗利皱了一下眉头，为他自己不怎么灵活的想象力，一口闷了杯子里剩下不是很多的酒，随手拿起来餐巾擦了两下又随手一放——果然收到了天使不怎么赞同的表情。  
“你先去车上等我，我结账。”克罗利朝着服务员挥了挥手。亚茨拉斐尔点点头，轻快地往外面走出去。克罗利吐了一口气，又算是给想象力争取了几分钟？  
克罗利从不会让亚茨拉斐尔等太久。他关上车门，不等天使开口就问了一句：“我现在诱惑你去我家做客怎么样？”天使半转过来身子（因为他系着安全带）看着他，他也扭头透过墨镜看着天使。  
“只要你车别再开那么快，当然可以。”天使说。克罗利在心中暗暗叫了声好。

亚茨拉斐尔一般情况下从不拒绝克罗利的要求，除非它触及了他身为天使的底线。但是世界末日之后，世界有了些变化，他和恶魔之间也一样，就比如，他的底线，从天使和恶魔势不两立变成了他和克罗利是好朋友…吧？世界末日刚结束那会儿亚茨拉斐尔十分确定他们是好朋友了，六千多年的好朋友，克罗利心中有那么一点点善良，他心中也有那么一点点邪恶。这又一百天过去，亚茨拉斐尔有些犹豫了，他对“爱”是再熟悉不过，能让他感觉到全身由温暖的水流所包围。可是克罗利不一样，亚茨拉斐尔知道“爱”让他不舒服，具体怎么不舒服他也说不出，毕竟他无法亲身体会克罗利的感受。可是这一百天里，他感受到“爱”的次数越来越多，时间也越来越长。他一直不太清楚是谁的，但是在他答应了克罗利的“诱惑”之后，他又感觉到了，满车都是。  
这一路克罗利开的尤其平稳，就算是放着皇后乐队的歌，克罗利也没让车速跟着那激昂的旋律走。这一路亚茨拉斐尔一直在疑惑，他过于沉浸于自己的疑惑，一路上都没听到车载放的是什么，也没注意到克罗利有些不太自然的开车姿势以及克罗利身上的安全带。到了地方他才回过神来，跟着克罗利上楼。  
这不是他第一次来克罗利住的地方，但是第一次来这个地方。他对克罗利的装修风格一向没有什么意见，单色深色是克罗利六千年都不曾变过的，这里的植物倒是挺新奇，他准备回头问问克罗利这是什么用处，却被克罗利拽着领子抵到墙上。  
“你这是干什么！你让我来你家就是为了单方面殴打——”他话还没说完，黄澄澄的大眼睛就怼到了面前，克罗利整个人都压着他，把不怎么运动的他固定在了克罗利和墙之间的狭小空间里。  
“你知道的，天使，我知道你感觉到了。如果没有，那现在开始想。”克罗利两条细瞳一动不动盯着亚茨拉斐尔的正常的瞳孔，他看到天使想说什么，张了张口，犹豫着却又把话咽了回去，疑惑地看着克罗利。克罗利也就把他抵在墙上等他聪明的天使想明白。  
亚茨拉斐尔又认真地想了有一段时间，想的克罗利的胳膊都酸得不行。他的视线无意间越过克罗利左侧，注意到桌子上那个摔跤雕像。“……啊。”他想明白了，看着那雕像微微一笑。克罗利好奇地回头看了一眼，没发现什么异常，转过来看着还带着笑的天使，刚想问什么，就见天使轻轻推了推他，下意识松开手，看天使轻咳一声，扯了扯衣服又整了整领结。  
“你可以继续了。”天使说。

正如往常，亚茨拉斐尔基本不会拒绝克罗利的任何要求（当然除了那年的圣水，不过后来他还是给了），今天也一样，他甚至还贴心地放出了翅膀，以看起来和雕像更加相似，好在克罗利的公寓足够大，两只非自然生物放出翅膀地方也够用。  
“你知道我要干什么吧。”克罗利把翅膀放出来舒展着，抖了抖上面的羽毛让黑色看起来更加明亮。  
“我当然知道，我又不是一千岁的孩子。”亚茨拉斐尔用翅膀尖帮克罗利梳着羽毛，不得不说，克罗利作为一条蛇，翅膀还是很好看的。  
克罗利放弃了抖翅膀，他感觉天使现在的注意力都在翅膀而不是他身上，他将翅膀微微收在身后，一把抱住面前的天使，萦绕在他身边六千多年的味道充斥着他的鼻腔。亚茨拉斐尔回抱住他，轻轻拍着他的后背，继续手动帮他给翅膀顺毛。恶魔突然感觉有些不开心，他准备离开天使的怀抱。  
“再不行动就没有这么好的机会了，克罗利。”恶魔听到自己的声音说，“你TM可是一只恶魔，引诱这只天使是你的本分。”  
他松开了天使。  
“去他的吧，”恶魔想，“都六千年了。”  
他按着天使的后脑勺亲了上去。

亚茨拉斐尔当然熟悉“爱”，他可是一只天使，他不仅能感觉到爱的存在，还有传播爱的能力，可他从没遭受过“爱”的冲击，那种当头一棒的感觉让他一阵反应不过来。等他彻底理清了这一波汹涌的“爱”时，他正被克罗利压在床上，翅膀散开，白色羽毛几乎铺了一床都是，克罗利正用舌头舔舐着他的脖子，被压在身下的白色翅膀颤了颤。克罗利打了个响指，两个人的衣服全部消失不见。  
“这有点太浪费奇迹了。”天使小声说，恶魔对他咧嘴笑了笑。  
恶魔用他邪恶的舌头在天使的身上游荡，时而动作，天使也十分配合，甚至是过分配合，顺利得让恶魔有些不敢相信，直到他准备做扩张。  
“等一下，一确定过周围没有人监视了吗”天使突然叫停，他喘着粗气，看上去有些凌乱。  
“当然，在你认真思考的时候，我不仅看了有没有人，还关掉了所有电子设备。”  
“等等，等等，你这么做了之后，我不就也成‘堕天使’了吗？！”  
“你在想什么。如果成为‘堕天使’有这么容易，我们相互处理任务这 么多年，也没见你翅膀变黑或者我的翅膀变白。你只是一只被恶魔成功诱惑了一次的天使，没什么损失。”  
“但是……但是这样不太对！”天使挣扎着，想从恶魔身下挣脱出去。  
“你说了你不是一千岁的孩子。”恶魔压住了天使，低头看着他。  
“我是说了，但是……”天使有些慌张，“Get thee behind me![ S1E1在餐馆门口的台词。]”   
“Ah, I see.[ 我不知道怎么表达才能表达出英语的那种语气就直接放弃了。]”恶魔从他身上起来，他松了口气，紧接着一阵天旋地转，恶魔又重新压了上来。“我现在在你身后了。”恶魔俯在他耳边说。  
“你……”天使趴在床上挥舞着翅膀试图把恶魔赶下去，而恶魔用翅膀压制住了天使，让他不能乱动。  
“你是不是反悔了？”恶魔突然停下动作，天使的羽毛戳得他身上痒痒的，他下意识在天使的身上蹭了蹭，蹭的天使突然脸红起来。  
“我没有，我只是觉得……不是这个样子的。”天使的声音听起来有点委屈。  
“我不知道你想的是什么样子，但是或许一个奇迹能帮你实现？”那个委屈的声音听得恶魔有些不知所措，他轻轻地抚摸着天使的翅膀，试图安抚他的情绪，结果一阵恍惚之后恶魔发现自己趴在了床上，天使正压在他身上抖落翅膀，脸上还带着一丝小得意的微笑。  
“嗯，大概就是这个样子。”天使满意地说。  
恶魔突然感觉有点哭笑不得：“这就不是浪费奇迹了？”  
“既然他们都不管了，这样用一下也无伤大雅。”天使冲着恶魔眨了眨眼。  
“好吧，”恶魔轻轻拍了下翅膀，“抓紧时间，天使。”  
天使调整好了姿势。  
“啊！！！Fuck，你难道不能顺带把润滑油也一起用奇迹变出来吗！”恶魔挣扎着爬到床边，从抽屉里拿出了一个小瓶子转手扔给天使。  
“哦……对不起。”天使抱歉地说，“下次我会注意的。”  
啊，还有下次。克罗利突然开心得有些头疼，要不下次还是先给他做个示范吧。

End.


End file.
